1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fresh water aquarium for plants and fish, and more particularly to a sealed aquarium.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional fresh water aquariums, such as those found in the home or in public displays, will typically contain water, gravel and/or sand, one or more types of fish and rooted or floating plants. In addition, an aeration pump, filter and thermostatically controlled heater are often used. Food for the fish and, sometimes, nutrients for the plants are added at intervals. Natural and/or artificial light is needed on a somewhat regular basis for plant life. An exchange of part or all the aquarium water and cleaning of the aquarium to remove algae and organic residues are accepted necessities. With a fish bowl it is possible to keep one or more fish without using an aeration pump. A removal of excess carbon dioxide produced by the fish from the water and absorption of oxygen by the water to replace that consumed by the fish occurs at the surface of the water. For larger aquariums, this passive exchange of gases is not adequate, and fish will die within the passage of a day if the aeration pump is not operating.
Efforts have been made to produce an aquarium which will be essentially sealed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,401, W. M. Ogui, entitled: "Sealed Self-Cleaning Aquarium Apparatus", discloses an arrangement which includes filters, a circulating pump and provides for adding fish food.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,837, W. H. Montgomery, entitled: "Self-Contained Aquarium System", discloses an aquarium which includes a separate equipment compartment containing filters and air pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,519, J. C. McCarty et al, entitled: "Screening Device in a Closed-Loop Aquaculture System", discloses a system having separate chambers for animals and filters connected by tubing. Recirculation of the water is utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,356, C. L. Claff, entitled: "Fluid Habitat or Bath System for Marine Biological Studies", discloses apparatus permitting metabolism measurements of small fish.
All of the foregoing patents relate to systems incorporating means for circulating water and passing it through filters.
The present invention eliminates the need for pumps, exchange or replacement of water, filters and the addition of nutrients. Instead, the aquarium is essentially sealed, having only a pinhole to permit the release of any excess gas generated. All the components to be contained in the aquarium are introduced when it is initially set up. It is then sealed and placed where it will receive ambient light in an amount sufficient to maintain the plants in healthy condition. In addition to the plants, the aquarium contains fish, gravel and nutrients.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a sealed aquarium for fish and plants which is self contained and self perpetuating, requiring only exposure to light such as daylight.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a sealed aquarium which will support more than one variety of fish.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a sealed aquarium which is self cleaning.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereafter, the instant invention will now be described.